Home For The Holidays
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Mini Laurwalk fic related to my story 'Incoming' :') Joe and Lauren take the twins to Joe's parents' house for the holidays requested by dance-sing-love contains Laurwalk fluff :D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! It's another Incoming related oneshot :') this was requested by the lovely dance-sing-love. I kept it related to my Laurwalk story if that's okay :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lauren closed the lid of the suitcase and tried to zip it up but couldn't. There was just too much stuff in it. She sighed and tried sitting on it and doing it up but the zip wouldn't budge. She looked up as she heard sniggering coming from the doorway. Joe was stood there holding Rosie who as her blue eyes landed on Lauren, her whole face lit up into a large smile. Lauren smiled and clambered off the suitcase before walking over and taking Rosie. She snuggled her before looking at Joe, he pulled her into hug and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear.

'Having trouble with that case?'

'I just need someone big and strong like you to zip it up for me.'

She smiled as Joe shook his head slightly before going and sitting on the suitcase. He finally managed to do it up and then lifted it off the bed.

'What have you got in there?'

'Not much, it's just hard to pack light for 4 of us.'

Joe shook his head again but smiled. He carried the suitcase out into the hallway and put it with the other one. They had done pretty well. They were going to his parents' house for five days for the holidays and they had managed to fit everything they needed into two suitcases and two carry-on's, they also had the girls' pram and car seats but you couldn't really count those as they were things they had to take with them, luckily they didn't have to take travel cots as his mom had already bought some ready. Suddenly he checked his watch as he realised the time.

'Come on Lo, we've gotta go.'

She walked into the hallway, carrying Rosie in one arm and lifting the diaper bag onto her shoulder with the other.

'Okay, we're going to have to make two trips. We take the girls down and get them strapped in first and then you bring the suitcases down.'

'So you mean I make two trips?'

Lauren smiled at him mischievously.

'Exactly.'

She beamed at him as she passed and walked to open the door. She made it out onto the street and shivered. It sure was cold. She was glad they'd dressed the twins in the snow suits Brian and Meredith had given them at the baby shower. Even if it meant Lauren now looked like she'd stolen a baby panda from the zoo. She reached Joe's car in the car lot and turned back around just in time to see him coming out of the building. She smiled to herself as she watched him carry Katelyn over. He really was an amazing dad.

'Err...Lo? The car's open.'

She blinked and felt her cheeks flush before ducking her head and opening one of the back doors. She carefully placed Rosie into her car-seat and strapped her in. After a moment she glanced across as Joe and saw he was doing the same with Katelyn. They both stood up at the same time and shut the doors. Lauren opened the passenger door but stopped as she felt Joe's arms around her waist.

'Don't run away whilst I'm gone.'

Lauren smiled and slowly turned around in his arms and gazed up at him. It had almost been a year since she'd woken up in Joe Walker's apartment after the outing for Meredith's birthday and boy how much this past year had changed her life. She now had two beautiful little girls who were 4 months old now and was engaged to someone who she loved more and more each day. They had set a date for the wedding, it was soon now, just over four months. Lauren felt a little rushed of her feet and like she had no time to organise anything but she hadn't really wanted to celebrate the twins' 1st birthday and still not be married. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it and smiled up at Joe before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. Their tongues entwined and Lauren ran her hand through Joe's hair and she felt him slip his hand under her jacket. She didn't want to let go but they had a plane to catch, so reluctantly, she pulled away.

'We don't want to miss our flight.'

Slowly they parted fully, but not before quickly kissing each other again and Lauren got in the car. Joe closed the door for her before talking back over to their building. Lauren twisted round in her seat and smiled at the girls giggled.

'Are you two excited to spend the holidays at Grandma and Grandpa's?'

Her smile grew as both the girls giggled. They had such beautiful blue eyes and looked so cute in their little snow suits. Lauren was sure she'd be taking at least 10,000 pictures of their first holiday season. They had been so organised this year and had already mailed everyone's presents to Joe's parents' house so they wouldn't have to use the weight allowance for them. Lauren normally went home for the holidays but they'd spent Thanksgiving at her parents' house, so it was only fair. However this would be the first time the twins went on a plane and Lauren was nervous. They had driven to her parents' house so that hadn't been so bad but they couldn't exactly do the same to Joe's house. She just prayed they would make it through the flight without any major meltdowns.

Lauren jumped as she heard to trunk open and looked through the back window to see Joe lugging the suitcases and everything else they needed into it. They really needed a bigger car. Finally he managed to close the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

'I think we're ready to go.'

She sighed and smiled as Joe broke into the MAMD song Ready To Go. He started up the car, still singing and they were off.

* * *

Lauren came to a stop as she waited for a man to put his bag up in the overhead locker. The plane was packed as everyone took part in a mass migration to spend the holiday with their families. She bounced Rosie and smiled at her as she waited. Once he was finished he turned to look at her and noticed Rosie in her arms. He smiled at her.

'I hope she's a quiet one.'

'Oh she is, it's her sister you have to be worried about.'

She smiled at him before beginning down the aisle again. The man hadobviously noticed Katelyn in Joe's arms as Lauren could hear him muttering to himself. Lauren hoped the twins would be well behaved, asit would be a long flight if they weren't. Finally they reached their seats.

Somehow they managed to get their carry-ons into the overhead locker and sat down all whilst still holding the twins. They even managed to work out the child seatbelts which connected to their own and eventually they were all strapped in. Lauren was by the window and Joe was in the middle. She watched as a middle aged woman sat down in the seat next to them. Lauren smiled at her as she looked at the twins and then smiled up at Joe and Lauren.

After a moment Lauren looked out of the window. It had finally stopped snowing, which was lucky as the flight had almost been cancelled. They were sat in about the middle of the plane so were over the wing. She noticed Rosie holding her little hand out in an attempt to touch the window so carefully caught it and held it against the window. Her heart soared a little as Rosie squealed and pulled her hand away, she had obviously thought it wouldn't be as cold as it was. Lauren blew on it to warm it up again before looking at Joe. She was shocked to see Katelyn had fallen asleep in his arms already. Her little head was drooped so her face was almost completely covered by the head of her snow suit. Lauren carefully pulled her hood off and brushed her hair back.

'Cabin crew, prepare for departure.'

Joe reached for Lauren's hand as he heard the flight attendants close the doors. He thought about the last time they had made this journey. Wow. That felt like a long time ago now, they'd only just found out they were having twins then and his parents house had been where they'd officially gotten together. And now they were engaged! He smiled as he felt Rosie patting their clasped hands with her little one. Finally she grabbed his finger and held it before smiling triumphantly. Joe sighed happily to himself before sitting back as the plane started to taxi back.

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen, as you may be aware, the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign sow you are no free to move about the cabin.'

Joe undid his seatbelt, being careful not to wake up Katelyn and laid her out across his lap. She was still sound asleep so didn't notice the movement. After a moment he looked up at Lauren and frowned as he saw the expression on her face.

'I need to pee.'

He sighed. Of course she needed to pee. This was Lauren, but they had literally just set off.

'Why didn't you go before we left the terminal?'

'I did! Joe! You try having no bladder control to start with and then having two babies sat on your bladder for almost 9 months!'

If Joe hadn't been sat in the middle seat he would have jumped away from the glare Lauren was giving him. He looked down at the sleeping Katelyn and Rosie who was busy playing with some building blocks on Lauren's pull down table.

'Lauren, I can't hold both of them.'

He watched as she looked away as she realised that Joe couldn't possible hold the two of the girls. However they both turned as the woman sat next to Joe spoke.

'I can hold one of them whilst you use the restroom if you like.'

For the first time he properly looked at the woman. She was an older lady with a kind smile and laugh lines around her eyes. How loud had he and Lauren been 'whispering'? Joe glanced back at Lauren and they shared a glance before he looked back at the lady and smiled.

'Would you mind?'

'Not at all!'

He smiled as she stood up and stepped out into the aisle. Joe also stood up and moved out, Katelyn woke up but she was still very sleepy. Next Lauren squeezed out, handed Rosie to the woman with a quick thank you and almost dashed away down the aisle. Joe shook his head and smiled as they sat back down.

* * *

_A/N: This is going to be a mini story! (Like 2-3 chapters :')) and this will be the last Laurwalk thing I'm writing before the sequel!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Eeeee! It's Christmas Eve! Or if you don't celebrate it then Happy Monday! :') So this is the second chapter to the mini-story requested by dance-sing-love :')_

_I'd wanted to get this up earlier but there were presents to wrap and then I started watching Salad Fingers videos (NEVER WATCH THEM! They have mentally scarred me) Anyhoo here it is!_

_dance-sing-live: Yay! Glad you like it :') hope you like this chapter!_

_sami-sam99: Haha I think it's because they always joke that she has XD_

_P0tterFanatic: OMG! Laurwalk is everything and ruler and will take over! Hehe but Breredith is cool too :D_

_Obsessed31: Thank you!_

_Princessmag: Aww hehe I have been waiting so long to put this up haha XD_

_RavenclawStarshipRanger: Feel attack! :')_

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

'So what are these two little ones called?'

Joe looked down at Katelyn for a moment before speaking. She had quickly fallen back asleep.

'This one's called Katelyn and her sister is called Rosie.'

He looked at Rosie and saw she was staring intently at the woman and seemed to be very confused as to where her mom had gone. However as the woman smiled at her, Rosie started to smile too.

'Guessing you're travelling for the holidays?'

'Yeah, we're going to my parents' house and you?'

'I'm going to my daughter and her husband's house.'

He nodded and smiled as the woman watched Rosie. Did she have any grandchildren? He wondered but Joe felt to prying to ask. Rosie seemed quite content with sitting on the woman's knee and was now in the process of staring around the plane. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she stared down the plane, Joe looked up to and saw Lauren was making her way back towards them. Joe smiled a greeting to her as she arrived.

'Do you want anything out of the overhead locker?'

'Can you reach the overhead locker?'

Lauren laughed sarcastically before sharing a smile with the woman. She opened the locker and smiled to herself as she managed to reach her bag down and opened it. She pulled out her iPod and book and a little teddy bear which she hoped would entertain Rosie.

'Can I have my iPod?'

'Oh so you think that after insulting my height I'll still be willing to help you?'

She smiled at Joe as he pulled a face at her but finally she pulled it out of the bag before replacing it into the locker. She passed them to Joe who put them in her seat pocket before waiting for the woman and Joe to stand up.

'Thanks for holding her.'

'Not at all, she's a very good baby.'

Lauren smiled an agreement before carefully taking Rosie from her. Rosie instantly snuggled into Lauren's shoulder and pulled on a piece of her hair. Ouch. It didn't half hurt when one of them pulled on her hair. She gently prized Rosie's hand away before scooting along the set of three chairs and into her seat. A moment later, Joe and the woman sat back down. Katelyn had now woken up and was attempting to put Joe's iPod in her mouth and suck on it. Lauren handed Rosie the bear and the first thing she also did was try and put it in her mouth.

'Rosie! We don't put teddy bear in our mouth!'

Rosie did stop sucking on the bear, however in the next second she had thrown it onto the floor and grabbed for the wire of Lauren's earphones and put that in her mouth. They were officially in the 'pick up every object you see and try to eat it' stage.

For the rest of the journey they spoke to the woman about anything and everything. She was called Jane and she had three grandchildren, Melody, Bella and Sam who she would be seeing over the holidays as they were her daughter's children. She told them stories of when her kids were young and then made them promise that if ever a day came where they felt like ripping their hair out, they had to stop and think of little Rosie and Katelyn and remember the blessings they are. As the captain announced they were beginning their descent Lauren was suddenly sad their time with Jane was almost over. But sometimes the people who spent the shortest amount of time in your life had the largest impact. Finally the plane began to circle as it came in to land.

Baggage claim was stressful. There were so many people waiting for suitcases. Luckily they had gotten their pram back as soon as they'd gotten off the plane but as they'd been coming into the terminal Rosie had had a meltdown so Lauren had taken her off to the restrooms to change her. Joe was now trying to keep an eye on Katelyn whilst also keeping an eye out for their suitcases. He spotted one but it was so busy that he felt nervous to leave her. There were some many stories of parents taking their eyes of their kids for a second and then the kids disappearing. He didn't want to think what it would be like to have Katelyn or Rosie disappear. He pushed the thought away and looked down at Katelyn. They had a double pram for them so it was a little strange seeing just one half of it filled. Her eyes were staring intently around at the ceiling. He often wondered what went through their little heads. However he had to smile as Katelyn suddenly sneezed and even scared herself. He pulled out a tissue and wiped her nose just as Lauren came back.

'I'll get the suitcases.'

He walked away as she nodded and quickly squeezed his way through to the front. Most people had already gotten their suitcases so he easily got theirs. Finally he made it back out but stopped just a little way away from Lauren. She had her back to him and was leaning over the pram. You would never have known she'd given birth to twins just four months ago. She looked fantastic. He quietly walked up behind her and pinched her ass. She jumped and whipped around but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down onto hers. He pulled away after a moment and smiled down at her still shocked expression.

'Not that I don't appreciate the random acts of public affection but I'd rather them not give me a heart attack.'

Joe smiled and nuzzled her before whispering in her ear.

'I'll try and keep that in mind.'

He squeezed her to him before slowly letting go and grabbing the handles of the suitcases. He checked Lauren was ready before leading them out into the arrivals hall.

They spotted Joe's family from a mile away. Joe cringed slightly at the Christmas jumpers they were wearing. He didn't mind them wearing them in the house but outside? Really? However he smiled as they all exchanged hugs. His mom instantly went to cooing over the twins whilst firing questions at Lauren as to when and how they were going to start solid feeding. Joe smiled at his younger sister who seemed thrilled at wearing the famous Walker Christmas jumper.

'Don't you smile like that! Yours is waiting for you at home.'

He smiled as she grinned at him before walking over to say hi to her two little nieces. Joe nodded at his dad as he took the handle of one of the suitcases. The group started to walk towards the car park. Joe was suddenly excited for Christmas, maybe it was because it was his first one as a dad.

'So how's fatherhood treating you Joe?'

'It's amazing.'

'Told you it would be.'

Joe smiled to himself as his dad went ahead and unlocked is car. As they wouldn't all fit into one car, his parents had come separately. They pulled apart the pram so they could buckle in the now carries and then loaded up the cars. Lauren rode with his mom and the twins and Joe went with his dad and sister. They set off back to his family home and Joe could hardly contain his excitement.

The rest of the day past in blur and all too soon Lauren was finishing off the night feed before heading to bed. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow and somehow she had agreed to go last minute grocery shopping with Joe's mom but she didn't mind. She carefully pulled the bottle away from Katelyn's mouth as she saw she had drifted off to sleep and put her in the travel cot. The girls looked so cute nestled up together and Lauren lightly kissed both of their heads as she tucked them in. Finally she turned around and looked at Joe who was already lying in bed.

She smiled at him before skipping over to the bed and getting in next to him. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug and brought his lips to hers. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and they fit together like the always perfectly had. She shivered as she felt his hand slip beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. His hand was warm against her bare skin and his touch made her breath catch. Things didn't get too hot and heavy as the twins were asleep in the room but as Lauren lay there, falling into a gentle sleep in Joe's warm embrace, she felt her life was at the point she'd always dreamed for it to be at.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I put that Joe had a sister...I feel like he has a sister XD_

_BYE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi! Sorry this is a little short! I've literally been writing it in spare moments I've gotten today (which were few and far between) XD_

_Dance-sing-love: I hope you've liked this story! I've loved writing it! And yeah! I really feel he has a sister for some reason XD_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Thank you! And same! I'm writing another one, it's still not too late right? XD_

_P0tterFanatic: YAY! :D_

_Princessmag: Aww yay! Thank you! :')_

_Just so you know I called Joe's sister Alex :')_

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you had a lovely day spent with your families :') and if you don't celebrate it then Happy Holidays! :D_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid and I'm not saying their relationship is real_

* * *

Lauren woke and sat up automatically as one of the twins started crying. She slowly got up and walked over to the travel cot. She quickly picked up the crying Rosie in the hopes she wouldn't set Katelyn off. Rosie stopped crying a little as Lauren picked her up.

'Is someone hungry?'

She wiped away the tears from Rosie's face before carrying her out of the room. She made it all the way into the kitchen before she met anyone.

'Oh hi Lauren! Glad you're awake.'

Lauren had been balancing Rosie on one hip and using her free hand to turn on the bottle warmer. She turned around and smiled at Joe's mom, it surprised her that she was already dressed. What time was it?

'Okay, I've written a list and I think if we get there by 8am we should miss the rush.'

The bottle warmer beeped to say it was ready so it gave Lauren time to think before answering. When she had agreed to help with the grocery shopping, she hadn't thought they would go this early but the whole planning still excited her.

'Okay well I just need to fee Rosie and then I can be ready in no time.'

'Oh don't worry, I still need to wake Alex up.'

Lauren smiled as she pulled at the bottle and tested the temperature before holding it to Rosie's mouth.

Joe opened his eyes as he heard rustles from somewhere nearby. Lauren was rummaging in the suitcase and he watched as she finally stood back up holding a jumper. She turned round and smiled at him.

'Hello sleepy head! I've feed Rosie but Katelyn hasn't woken up yet. I'm leaving with your mom and sister in a few minutes.'

He rubbed his eyes before looping his arms around her as she bent down to kiss him. She giggled as he pulled her onto the bed.

'Joe I have to leave.'

He kissed her lightly and pulled on her bottom lip. For a few moments, Joe gazed into Lauren's brown eyes. They were almost glowing in the early morning light. Joe was so in love with Lauren. His heart soared whenever he saw her and there were nights where he'd just gaze at her as she slept.

'So I'll see you later then?'

'Of course.'

He smiled as she kissed him lightly before standing up. Joe watched her leave the room before stretching and slowly getting out of bed. Katelyn had just woken up and stared up at him sleepily as he picked her up.

'I'm guessing someone's still sleepy.'

He laughed to himself as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Rosie seemed quite content with playing with her soft toy so he took Katelyn off to the kitchen.

Lauren, Alex and Joe's mom walked into the Walmart store. Despite it only being a little after 8am, it was already packed.

'All right, let's split up.'

They all nodded and headed off. Lauren looked at the list she had been given. The first thing on it was Cranberry Sauce. She took a breath before setting off into the chaos.

She carried two bags into the kitchen and put them down. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Why did people go so over the top for Christmas? It did all end after one day after all. But as Joe walked into the room carrying one of the twins with a Santa Claus hat over her eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The next morning Lauren woke up as she felt a pair of familiar hands slip around her waist. A tingling sensation rippled through her as he kissed her on the neck before whispering in her ear.

'Merry Christmas.'

She smiled and nestled back into him as she felt his body press up  
against hers.

'Joe, you know I'm Jewish.'

'Says the woman who ate bacon yesterday.'

She laughed before rolling over and facing him. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. She ran a hand through his hair. Christmas was her favourite holiday to unofficially celebrate and she always bought presents for her friends and received them too. It was a funny event.

'Do you want your present now?'

A ripple of excitement ran through her. This present had been top secret for the past few weeks. Joe had seemed to enjoy teasing her about it. Slowly she nodded at him and held still and he turned away and pulled something out from under the bed. It had been under the bed?! She had been sleeping above her present? That was so typical of Joe.

'I hope you like it.'

She sat up as he came back with a small wrapped box. Joe wrapped an arm around her as she looked at the present. There was a gold ribbon wrapped around and she pulled at it so it fell away. Carefully, she pulled off the lid of the box and looked inside. Beneath the tissue paper was a silver charm bracelet. It was beautiful. She gasped as she pulled it out and saw there was one little charm on it, in the shape of a snowflake.

'The charm's so we'll always remember our first Christmas together.'

She put the bracelet on before turning and kissing Joe. How could Joe be so perfect? Her heart felt warm from how touched she was by the gift. She had gotten Joe a new watch, which was something he wanted but suddenly she felt like her gift wasn't as thoughtful. They both looked around as one of the twins woke up.

'Come on, we have to give our girls the best first Christmas ever.'

* * *

Joe smiled as Lauren fell face first onto the bed with a groan. Today had been hectic but it had been awesome seeing all his close family. He peered into the travel cot for a moment at the sleeping twins before looking back at Lauren. She was still face down on the bed, Joe knew she was shattered. He lay on the covers on his side of the bed and she instantly crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Hey, how about we host the families for The Holidays next year.'

He smiled as she looked up at him with a look on her face.

'There is not a hope in hell.'

* * *

_A/N: Okay so...the sequel will be up tomorrow..._

_BYE!_


End file.
